Saltire
“'''in this world, its meme or get crucified, you moron.”''' -Saltire offspring of Epic sans and Cross sans biography an overall nice person, his manner of speech is quite like fresh's but doesn't use any lingo like 'radical' or 'broski' etc, etc. his talking is just very upbeat and positive, but he can get dark really fast and likely scare someone that hasnt gotten accustomed to him yet. personality very happy-go-lucky kind of person, not very kind but not mean either, tends to make a joke about a lot of things, never takes things seriously and is just someone who you would probably not want to meet if your an edgy person. he is neutral with both genders and won't hesitate to give a beating to anyone he thinks wants one. appearance he is a white skeleton with a purple right eye and a half-red-half-white left eye, he has a gash going down his right eyes fading into a bright red. he wears a purple jacket with white sleeves, that have a grey 'X' sewn on, a dark grey shirt, even darker grey shorts that reach his knees and a dark grey hoodie. he also wears fingerless gloves and a light grey bandanna. his jackets have to chain like things like epic! sans' jacket but their not connected to each other, instead, they are stitched onto the opposite sides of the jacket, forming a large 'X'. he wears dark grey socks and white shoes with a butter yellow highlight/tip that has strings tied in an 'X' as if to hold the whole shoe together. weapon he uses a gaster blaster on a rod as a weapon, the gaster blaster is able to produce a stable energy filled blade depending on how much magic Saltire puts into his blaster, the blade will either be as small as a normal knife, or as large as Cross sans' knife in underverse. the blaster's mouth will open to the size of the blade produced. the blaster on the rod will not ever disappear unlike his usual blasters abilities uppercut his blaster-rod will produce a large blade and he will slash with an upwards motion, jumping up in the process blasters attack 1 summons row after row of blasters and continues to fire, until the attack ends, the opponent will have to try to squeeze within the open spaces of the blasters crucify alas, all his death threats of getting you crucified were true, he summons a large 'X' symbol and slams it against you, dealing 666 damage for jesus christ's sake (not making fun of christians! i read the bible story) blasters attack 2 he surrounds you with blasters, firing them one at a time, but faster and more memier(is that a word?) backstory so basically, you know how epic! sans and cross sans are bros right? in the comic . so yea, one day they decided, they will do a meme ritual to praise all the memes, but of course, they screwed up cause they didn't know how to do one and they also don't really care. and then POOF, suddenly saltire appeared in the midst of whatever abomination of a summoning circle they'd drawn and they became best buds parents to Saltire even though he was already a teen at the moment of arrival, Saltire didn't mind, and they went on 'meme excursions' where they basically threatened everyone for memes(not epic! sans, he just flirted with people) but neither Cross or Epic had a place for Saltire to stay so Saltire just sneaks into random peoples houses to sleep, especially nightmare's cause he lives in a castle, he ticks almost everyone at the castle off because of his dangerous yet jolly demeanor. interactions Chikara!sans- yay, edgy brother but he gets ticked off so easily.. Cray- at least someone that is like fresh but not like him. Goth- he is what you would get after death. He's so easily provoked sometimes though.. Gradient- oh wow Cil- is this a joke you made so I couldn't make one? LoAdInG- is this so I don't need to have a electrical device to see loading? PaperJam- more floaty bits? Palette- he's okay? but way too hyper HellishFell- ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..'' I can't breathe, oh wait I don't need to- Ruby Emerald- She thinks she's a deity? Lets see how she will take getting crucified. Echo!- he should play as Robbie Rotten in We are number one. I'd love that. Alkali- okay, maybe not Permanent- oh well trivia * saltire is friends with anyone who likes memes and jokes * he won't attack unless he finds the need to * saltire is another word for a cross that is diagonally positioned with all its sides being the same length, basically, its this: ❌ * he isn't much of a flirt and will openly state that he probably won't have an interest in anyone for a while regarding all the people he has met so far * finds nsfw and all those stuff disgusting and a disgrace * knows a lot about other characters in the multiverse * can break the fourth wall from time to time * his jokes may seem insulting, which is what causes people to get ticked off by him, adding his laid back attitude to people throwing temper tantrums, he can get on anyone's nerves easily and get away with it Category:Epictale Category:X-Tale Category:Male Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Cross AU